the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakoshi Uchiha
'Approval:' 2/3/15 3 feats bori v3.2 'Appearance and Personality' Being "The worlds first and greatest ninja boxer" Isn't a title that really should go to someones head, or be worn at all for that matter. However Sukoshi says it to everyone he meets with a smile from ear to ear as if it was the first time he's ever said it each time. He's generally an easygoing individual, caring more about improving himself and allies over monetary gains. He's known to overwork himself during training, and never turn down a fight no matter how stacked the odds maybe against him. However he still listens to reason, and wouldn't dare jeopardize his teamates for his own pride. He always expects the best of his team, and is often the first one to scold someone on a mistake or speak up if he doesn't believe a plan will work out. He tries to learn from every defeat or victory and will tell his team ways to improve themselves. He of course does have his fair share of downsides however. He's a hypercompetitive person, and prone to challenging anyone he feels is a challenge to his own abilties. This attitude tends to make him hard to work with since he often will attempt to one-up the others in his group. He's also so determined in his quest to better himself, and each failure he comes across hurts him a bit more than he'd like to admit. Students from the academy can remember the few times he was beaten by a peer. Often this led to a long period of isolation as he pondered what he did wrong in an attempt to improve for the next time. Although he always came back eventually to the eversmiling, confident attitude he's known for. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP:45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Taijutsu ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 #Sharingan: Chakra Vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks within their field of view. These must be visible to the user through normal vision, i.e. not behind a solid object. The user may detect the use and presence of chakra and see how much chakra is behind a jutsu, but this is not a true sensory ability and does not allow for more than the identification of jutsu types (i.e. fire, water, wind, etc.). (5 CP/round) # Springing youth - 10 CP stat buff in both speed and strength; Adds +3 to strength and speed. (10 CP/round) # +5 stats Equipment *3 - Blood Increasing Pill *3 - Chakra Pill *1 - Single Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2500 * Ryo left: 1000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total:2' *'QP Until next Feat:5/8' *'Reset Day: Thursday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 1 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2uxqym/roofs_of_konoha_leaf_ninja/(2QP 1000 Ryo 2/7/15)' '''http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2v595o/cleaning_the_gutters_in_konoha/ (3QP 1500 Ryo 2/11/15) 'History and Story''' A young fresh face around Konoha. He was never truly interested in the life of a ninja, preferring sparring and various sports over the meticulous and mentally taxing work of a ninja. He spent the majority of his time during his academy years... as far away as he could get. It was common to see his seat empty in class, or for him to suddenly dissapear from class altogether. During which, you could often find him in his backyard training until his knuckles grew red. To him the book work of being a student in the academy was worthless, and ultimately when he became a higher ranking ninja his skill on the battlefield would be what truly mattered. It was through this training he started to craft his own form of taijutsu, aptly named "Sukoshi Style" it revolves around basic boxing techniques with some added gimmicks and flair. While he often boasts that it will eventually be one of the greatest fighting styles in the ninja world, most spectators tend to differ... Perhaps the most noteworthy thing about him is his lack of pride in his family's name. He openly regrets being born a Uchiha, complaining that they shouldn't treat themselves higher than any of the other clans. While he has awakened it, he refuses to use his sharingan. He believes it's an unfair advantage when sparring, and disabling it will only help hone his reflexes for when he truly needs it. Category:Character Category:Konoha Category:Uchiha